1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine control apparatus for preventing over-rotation of an engine of a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine control apparatus for a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle or snowmobile has been proposed to prevent excessive engine rotation and to thereby improve the endurance of the engine (see JP-A-H05-332238, for example).
A rider sometimes jumps a straddle-type vehicle. An off-road type motorcycle, for example, may be jumped on a jumping platform provided in a racing course. In jumping, a tire leaves the road surface, so that no load is added on the engine.
A conventional engine control apparatus executes a control to prevent excessive engine rotation on the assumption that a load generated in running on a road surface is added to the engine in driving the engine. Accordingly, this control does not sufficiently function during a jump in which no load is added to the engine.